


Maybe Soulmates Aren't so Scary

by zaynedere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, Klance secret santa, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynedere/pseuds/zaynedere
Summary: Hope the person who this is for likes it! My computer crashed and deleted the first copy ahhhVisit me on twitter @zaynewrites !!Merry Christmas!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the person who this is for likes it! My computer crashed and deleted the first copy ahhh
> 
> Visit me on twitter @zaynewrites !!
> 
> Merry Christmas!

There were people who liked the concept of soulmates, adored it really. Loved the anticipation that their timer brought them, counting the minutes, seconds down until a usually-colorful tattoo bloomed across their skin and they met their supposedly lifetime partner. Hundreds of videos were uploaded on the internet everyday, of people catching their life-changing moment on video to be viewed at their wedding or to hopefully show their kids one day. So far, fate hasn’t mismatched many people yet. Sure, there were those odd ones out that either were born without a timer or after meeting their soulmate realised that hey, this isn’t going to work. There were still divorces, and child custody battles, but there were so few that everyone just assumed that it was something that just didn’t happen. 

 

Now Keith, he wasn’t one of those people. He was a man that liked to be in control, have a schedule and stick to it. The little, dwindling numbers on his wrist made him anxious, feeling like he didn’t have a choice because, well, he didn’t have much of one. Sure, after his wrist hit zero and he met the one he was supposed to love, he had some sort of choice. But then that choice affects someone else, and in turn affect another, and then it can end up like a goddamn train wreck. And god, he knew just how much dick that sucked because, hell, he’s been on that de-railed train too many times. 

 

Today he was experiencing just about the worst anxiety that he’s experienced in his short twenty two years of life. And that included the time that his doctor  _ almost  _ diagnosed him with prostate cancer, then went ‘ _ Oh, whoops. Wrong patient. Sorry about that, you just have the flu.’  _ God, Keith hated that doctor. 

 

Currently, he was at work because bills cost money, and work gave him what he needed to somewhat live. His work, of course, was one of the nicer downtown coffee shops, where even though it required him to talk to many, many people a day, he didn’t have to exchange more than thirty seconds of conversation with them before moving on to the next person. It was nice, and usually rather relaxing. Today, of course, was very  _ not  _ relaxing. His timer had him meeting his soulmate at approximately twelve twenty two pm, give or take about three seconds. He  _ definitely  _ didn’t calculate this at one am four months ago. 

 

He’s already spilled two drinks and fucked up some assistants large order, and while she wasn’t mad at him, he knew that some upper class, suit wearing assholes would be. So, he made her new ones at no charge because he was like that, and somehow soothing her anxiety soothed his own. Only a little bit though, because soon he was back at the front counter and glancing down at his timer. Holy shit, he had approximately three seconds before-

 

“Uhm, hello?”

 

Keith looked up, feeling his wrist tingle as he looked into these impossibly blue eyes. They were framed by these gorgeously long, dark brown lashes and the man had these really nicely trimmed eyebrows that were a stark contrast to the near bushes that rested above Keith’s eyes. He looked down at his wrist, finding the timer that he’d grown used to replaced by a seemingly watercolor tattoo; it looked similar to the shape of a yin-yang symbol though instead had oceanic waves on one side and orange-y red fire on the other. It was shockingly beautiful; Keith had seen beautiful soulmate tattoo before, but somehow he believed that his was the prettiest that he’d ever laid eyes on. His eyes trailed over to his soulmate’s wrist, warmth bursting in his chest at the sight of the same circle of color resting on the man’s left wrist. 

 

Meeting his eyes again, Keith rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Uhm, hi. What would you like?” A glint of mischeviousness had shone in the other’s eyes, a smirk decorated his deliciously tanned face. 

 

“Your name, pretty boy.” Pretty boy? Keith doubted that he was pretty; he wasn’t tanned, his skin color resembled that of his Korean mother’s, pale. His eyes weren’t a beautiful blue like his soulmate’s, it was a more boring brown that usually came with being Asian. If anything, Keith was handsome, the sharp jawline and thin waist that he worked for his best qualities. Even his hair wasn’t in the best shape; he’d been putting off shopping and it’d been two days since he’d washed his hair so it was currently greasy and the longer back was pulled into a small ponytail. 

 

“Well, ‘pretty boy’ isn’t on the menu, so order something. My name is Keith, if you haven’t read my name tag.” He may have come off as snappy, a little rude, or as the kids say ‘salty’, but honestly that was normal him. Keith was far from emotionless; he was actually quite expressive, but right now his expressions were around the emo area. The customer, and consequently his soulmate, nodded and ordered a frappuccino with a ton of extras; honestly, he expected more of this from an ugg wearing college girl, not this hot Cuban guy. He paid and waited off to the side, looking down at his wrist and tracing the picture with his fingers, a fond smile on his face. Keith smiled a little at that, easily making the drink and going on his ten minute break. 

 

Trying to be confident, he smiled up at his soulmate and handed him the blended beverage. “Here. And I- I never caught your name.” He said, standing in front of the other. The shop was rather quiet, as always, so neither of them had to raise their voices to talk. 

 

“Lance, Lance McClain,” The other said in almost a flirtatious way, winking. What was with this guy? Was the earth’s biggest dork his soulmate? Apparently so, because Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist and matched it up to his own, the tattoos were perfect replicas of one another. “Nice to know that I got a cute guy as my soulmate; a cute guy that can make coffee,” He said sweetly, already getting Keith to blush. 

 

Keith looked down at their wrists, smiling some more. “Why don’t you give me your number, and we can talk after I get off of work?”

 

\----

 

Seven months pass, and three months into that they were officially a couple. Dating Lance was… An experience. On one hand, he was super cuddly and most of the time just draped himself along Keith; he liked that. On the  _ other  _ hand, Lance talked  _ a lot.  _ Usually Keith wouldn’t mind; he himself didn’t talk much and enjoyed it when others filled the silence. He did not, however, enjoy the fact that Lance talked to him for over an hour after the first time that they slept together. It wasn’t even about what they’d just done, either. Seriously just random topics that his brain could come up with. Oooh, Keith wanted to tell him to shut up  _ so badly _ , but that would just make Lance sad, and oh man, he hated it when Lance was sad. It was like watching a puppy get kicked then not being able to do anything about it. So he never said anything, just let him talk on. 

 

Lance was doing that now; they were in Lance’s apartment, cuddled up in eachother’s arms in his bed late on Christmas eve. He talked about little things; they both had just gotten home from work a few hours ago, but spent that time apart wrapping Christmas presents. Lance asked about his day, Keith gave a short reply, then Lance told of how his shitty coworker was supposed to work today but didn’t, and about the coffee that his friend spilled on their own laptop (which was okay; Lance made sure he knew).

 

It was nice and domestic, and Keith was glad that this man was his soulmate. Lance already was enough of an adventure for him, anyone else more exciting would probably give him a heart attack. They balanced each other out; Lance dragged Keith out on crazy adventures, and Keith stopped him from doing anything  _ too  _ crazy. With Lance, Keith was more social and emotive, and everyone, including his younger best friend Pidge, had noticed. Teased him a little for it, too. He didn’t mind, though. He’d become a lot more outgoing, and he used that to make one of the biggest purchases of his life.

 

He wasn’t planning on getting it, he really wasn’t, it’d only be four months and doing it on Christmas was just so  _ cheesy.  _ Luckily though, Lance absolutely fell for  _ everything  _ cheesy, and he fell hard. It made it all a little easier for Keith to do this, but he was still hella nervous. That ring sitting perfectly in the window positively  _ screamed  _ his name, begging to be bought. He’d given in too, and Keith spent over three hours trying to write down a speech before just saying ‘fuck it’ and letting his future self say whatever comes to his mind. 

 

It was morning now, and as Lance tugged him into the living room and to the tiny tree with presents decorating it’s underside, Keith was very much hating on his past self. He had approximately ten minutes before Lance opened his last and most important present, and in that time he was supposed to come up with a heartwarming speech. He was indeed  _ fucked.  _

 

The first present was three pairs of short shorts; Keith loved Lance’s hips, and Lance loved that Keith loved them. He’d been complaining about not having any, and Keith got him a few pairs in a few different colors so that he could be as cute as he wanted (and so he would stop complaining). The next present was a blue button up shirt; Lance looked  _ amazing  _ in blue. The third present is too explicit for this fic, so let your mind run wild.

 

Finally, Lance picked up the tiny, neatly wrapped box. He looked at it for a moment before easily tearing off the wrapping, staring at the little velvet box with wide eyes. “Is this…?” He said softly, looking at Keith. He bit his lip, clearing his throat and sitting on his knees, taking the little box in his hands and opening it. Inside was a silver ring with a small, blue sapphire on the top. “L-Lance, I know we’ve only been together for a few months but, I just couldn’t wait. We just  _ fit  _ together, like puzzle pieces. I don’t even know how to put into words how much I love you. I’m so glad that you’re my soulmate, and when I got this for you, I just  _ knew  _ that we are going to stay together forever… I know my speech wasn’t all that great, shit, I should’ve planned this better, you deserve so much more-” Lance cut him off with a kiss, holding onto his wrists. 

 

“This- This is perfect. I couldn’t ask for anything more.” He murmured. 

 

Keith pulled back a little, looking into Lance’s eyes. “So is that…?”

 

Lance grinned, tearing up a little and nodding. “Yes. Yes Keith, I’ll marry you.”


End file.
